<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like pink charcoals by Torchicpox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020521">like pink charcoals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox'>Torchicpox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helix Waltz (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing Barris Sakan, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Magda Being Awesome, Marriage, Requited Unrequited Love, Wedding Night, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of their wedding, Barris sat stock still at the edge of their bed, Juven's words ringing in his ears.</p><p>"Corner her, assertive but gentle! Make her melt against your embrace!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barris Sakan &amp; Juven Sakan, Magda Ellenstein/Barris Sakan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like pink charcoals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's noted down as 'blushing and smitten barris' in my files.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magda Ellenstein, the young girl who made her social debut just one year before, is beautiful and kind. Like a flower, beautifully blooming against all odds, he wished to protect her. He realized he wish to marry her.</p><p>That night, as he compared her to a flower he wanted to protect and found her to be so much more capable than he thought possible, he also admitted his wish and implied his offer of extending the protection his family name provided to her.</p><p>His ears had burned bright red as he realized the magnitude of his proposition, but Magda had clasped his hand, lifted his chin by her delicate gloved hand, and told him in a firm manner, "Later."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later turns out to be after the fiasco around the Saint, which ended up with his nephew on the throne of Finsel and Magda Ellenstein as his appointed Secretary.</p><p>From lady from a family who did not have their crest on the Senate, to a person of distinction who will lead Finsel into a new era. Vaguely, he thought this would mean his offer no longer stands. She's no need anymore for his family name, and he had no confidence she'd want him for other reasons.</p><p>But against all of his expectations, Magda Ellenstein had stood up from the cheering people, made her way to his direction, and in front of all of Finsel, declared proudly. "I'll marry you. Will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The night of their wedding, Barris sat stock still at the edge of their bed. He's embarrassed to admit he almost had no recollection of his wedding, only the fact that Magda had looked radiant and felt soft against his lips.</p><p>That caused an indescribable heat to crawl up his face. Magda's lips had been the softest he'd ever felt, it'd set every kiss he'd ever feel in the future, not that each and every one of his kisses had not been claimed by Magda. Thinking of the future caused the heat to further crawled to his ears.</p><p>She's his wife now. Magda Ellenstein-Sakan, as her family name now hold as much weight as his own. She hadn't married him for his family name, and even then, on their wedding bed, he couldn't quite believe it. That she'd taken him for him, and nothing else.</p><p>"You seem to be thinking a lot." Magda quipped from the adjoining ensuite bathroom, hair wet from her bath. That, again, caused his brain to short-circuited a bit and only enable him to gape like a fish at her.</p><p>He'd had his nephew give him a class on the first night of marital conduct, but somehow, all of the lessons seemed to evaporate from his mind as he found Magda closing down to him, all grace and amused smile.</p><p>Juven's word seemed to ring in his ear, "Corner her, assertive but gentle! Make her melt against your embrace!"</p><p>Instead, by the way he felt as Magda's arms bracketed him by his ears to the pillow, he's the one who wanted to melt against the assertive but gentle way Magda angled his lips to meet hers. Magda's lips are just as soft as at the ceremony, but the way she kissed, by the gods, Barris could just about forget to breathe.</p><p>"You're supposed to breathe through your nose and close your eyes, darling." Magda whispered against his ear, and Barris would have been caught embarrassed by his inability to perform as a husband. But the look on Magda's face could only be described as fond, it made all of those thoughts fly out of his mind. How dare he even think of these things with Magda above him, cradling his jaw against her hands so tenderly he had no question about the fact that she loved him?</p><p>"I love you," he rasped, broken and breathless against the enormity of that realization. He watched the way Magda's blue eyes widen at the admission, before she'd surged down to take another claim to his lips.</p><p>"And I, you," she declared, as if she's making a promise, an oath to be held until the end of time.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't that what marriage is? An oath to each other until forever do they part?</em>
</p><p>That night, Juven's numerous advices flew out of the window in favor of the two of them, exploring each other slow and sweet, Barris haltingly embarassed but always, each and every time, assured by the love in Magda's eyes.</p><p>It's not performing. What they're doing, it's <em>love</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Magda Ellenstein, his wife, is beautiful and kind. She's also whip crack smart, with a clever mouth and even cleverer hands.</p><p>He also realized (with the dawning understanding of a trapped deer) as he felt his cheeks reddened at the sudden squeeze to his behind from his wife before she moved forward to take the podium, that she's extremely fond of his rump. Unlike a trapped deer though, he had no reason to think of escaping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>